Dark Empire
The Time Breakers, early on referred to as the "Pale Man's Army", later known as the Dark Demon Realm army (Ankoku Makai army),Dragon Ball Heroes, 2015 are an alliance of villains commanded by the powerful demon couple Towa and Mira. The Time Breakers are the primary antagonistic force in the computer game Dragon Ball Online, the first half of the console game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and the Dark Demon Realm and Assault on the Hell Gate Sagas of Dragon Ball Heroes. Overview Creation Whilst Demon God Demigra is not known to be directly affiliated with the Time Breakers, it is implied that he pulled some strings and was the cause of their creation in order to have himself freed from his imprisonment in the Crack of Time.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 At some point Towa and Mira founded the Time Breakers with the goal of gathering enough energy to break open the seal on the Demon Realm, and also to destroy Majin Buu in revenge for Dabura's death. They leap through time to collect energy from powerful warriors, while not intended they also loosened the seal on Demigra due to their actions. ''Dragon Ball Online'' Mira, with the help of the Time Breakers attacked and destroyed New Namek in Age 851 with the Spirit Bomb. Mira recruited members of the Paella Gang, the Red Pants Army, Bardock, evil Namekians, remnants of the Galactic Frieza Army, Androids such as Android 8000 and Android 19000, and evil Majins in his faction to help him in his quest to steal Goku's DNA. When traveling back in time, Mira and the Time Breakers have created temporal distortions in the past (Time Rifts), thus allowing people who get sucked to end up in the past. Future Trunks was forewarned of Mira's intentions to spread chaos throughout the timeline. Using a Time Machine, he and the Time Patrol he gathered travel back in time to try and restore the timeline, fighting the Time Breakers in several Time Machine Quests on Earth and Namek. Mira had stolen the “Time Passport,” a device that made leaping through time possible. Because Mira interfered with history everywhere he went, the resulting myriad of time paradoxes was putting a strain on the limited capacity of the entire universe. If these time paradoxes were to continue increasing, the universe, unable to withstand the capacity overload, will erupt into a massive explosion. ''Xenoverse'' In Age 850, Towa and Mira head through time, causing numerous issues to the timeline by empowering several villains in order to gather energy as a part of their goal to break the seal on the Demon Realm. This is the first time the Time Patrol encounter their presence. The first physical confrontation between them takes place on the Battle of Namek, where Towa and Mira confront the Future Warrior after he defeats the Ginyu Force. Mira and the warrior then do battle, with Mira being clearly superior. The Time Patrol encounter Towa and Mira several times, until finally during Age 774 when Mira battles the Future Warrior for the final time and is defeated, his body destroyed, causing Towa to retreat, though she returns later in order to obtain Mira's core so she can bring him back. The Time Breakers return two years later, in Age 852, trying once again to cause distortion in history. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Demon Realm Saga The Time Breakers, now under the name "Dark Demon Realm army", are confronted by the Time Patrol in the Demon Realm, the two going to war as part of the army's plans to gain enough energy to release the Demon Realm's seal. The battle begins with Mira sending the Masked Saiyan to fight, however after losing control of the warrior Mira snaps and goes on a rampage eventually transforming into his Super Mira form. Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time confront Towa, who reveals that the entire point of the preceding battle was to gain more energy to contribute to Demon Realm's unsealing, she and her commanders then attack them, causing them to retreat to the Time Nest. Towa, then proceeds to resurrect her brother Dabura. The army then heads to Age 753 in an attempt to alter the battle between King Piccolo and Goku. After the Time Patrol arrive, disrupting their plans and incapacitating the army's commanders, Xeno Dabura emerges to aid his sister, and confronts Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks in battle. Hell Gate Attack Saga Travelling to the era of Dragon Ball GT, Darkness Towa forcefully merges Android 18 into Super 17 using her newly empowered magic, transforming him into a new more powerful form. Towa then watches as Gohan turns Super Saiyan 4 and the battle between the three Super Saiyan 4s and the powered up Super Android takes place. List of members *Towa (leader) *Mira (leader) *Dabura (leader) *Fu *Time Breaker Bardock (went defunct) *Time Breaker VegetaDragon Ball Heroes, 2010 *Churai *Julia *General Sus *Chocolay *Time Breaker Androids **Android 8000 **Android 19000 *Devils **Psidevilman **Kyodevilman *Majins **Majins ***Haru Haru ***Shun Shun ***Pure Majins **Giant Dogs *Frieza's Army remnants **Frieza Soldiers **Guard troops *Red Pants Army **General Bon *Dark Namekians **Naraka **Gamelan **Bongo **Mr. Poko Poko *Captain Bacterian and his pirates **Pirate Robots *Some Paella Gang members *Time Breaker Bio-Androids (went defunct) **Cell-X *Super 17 *Mind Controlled characters (went defunct) **Gohan **Frieza Soldiers **Cui **Dodoria **Zarbon **Recoome **Namekian Frog (Ginyu's body) **Ginyu (Frog body) *Cyborg creatures **Dinosaurs **Dragons **Octopapa Trivia *Pre-release they were referred to as "Dark Eye". Gallery References ca:Trencadors del Temps es:Destructores de la Historia Category:Characters Category:Factions Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Villains Category:Time Breakers